Burning the Midnight Oil
by ruggerslugger
Summary: My first go at fanfic. Bo surprises Lauren at work. Explicit sexual imagery.


Lauren sat back from her microscope and pinched the bridge of her nose. If she looked at these slides anymore, she might just go crazy. Just another late night at the office. She sighed and leaned forward, looking into the microscope again. The Ash would have her ass if she didn't get the report finished soon. Just as she started to lose herself in the intricacies of the Fae cell structure, she felt strong, long fingered hands start rubbing her shoulders. She felt a kiss get planted on the side of her neck just below her ear followed by a quick bite. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make Lauren gasp.

She turned around on the stool and saw Bo looking incredibly sexy in an outfit that played up every feminine curve. Black leather pants, a black corset top, the sexiest boots Lauren had ever seen that made her ass look just… well… spank-able, and the very familiar leather jacket. Lauren started to feel a little insecure about what she was wearing. It's hard to feel desirable in her old jeans, blue button down shirt, and lab coat with her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. But, on the other hand, it was hard not to feel sexy when Bo looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. Before Lauren could consider it anymore, Bo started kissing her softly at first then more deeply. When Bo's tongue touched hers, Lauren could feel that familiar pull that came with kidding a succubus.

Bo and Lauren spent lots of time working on Bo's control over the succubus side that had caused Bo to drain the life out of previous lovers. It was the reason Bo ran in the first place, but she was starting to gain control over the succubus inside. They always had some reason in the past for stopping, for not letting things go past kissing. The most amazing kissing Lauren has ever been part of, but it didn't stop her from wanting more. It always left her yearning, but she knew that Bo wasn't ready for more.

In an instant, Lauren realized this time was going to be different. Bo slid her off the stool and kissed her hard on the mouth. Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo tightly and gasped. She had never been kissed like that before. It was hard and deep, yet sensual all at the same time. Bo carried her over to a nearby table and propped her up on the edge. Just as Lauren was thinking that she hoped this kiss never ended, Bo backed off. She looked at Lauren with a sly smirk. "What?" questioned Lauren. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how mean I should be." Bo replied. Between that smirk and that comment, Lauren couldn't help but notice the wetness she felt between her legs. Before she could think too much about the delightful possibilities, Bo was kissing her beneath the ear, and then following it up with another bite. "Mmmm…" Lauren exclaimed. Bo continued this path down Lauren's neck to her clavicle.

Lauren started to unbutton Bo's pants as quickly as her hands could move. Bo pulled back and pushed Lauren's hands away. "No ma'am." Bo explained with that familiar smirk, "You always get to be in charge. You have had to help me through learning to control the succubus. Now, I want to show you the benefits of your hard work." Bo pinned Lauren's arms back above her head. She fished out two sets of cloth hand cuffs out of her jacket pocket and started to strap Lauren's arms back to the table legs. The controlling side of Lauren wanted to protest, but the undeniable yearning she felt deeply between her legs prevented the protest from ever reaching her lips.

Bo went back to kissing Lauren's neck, tracing a line back down to her clavicle. She kept going this time. Bo followed the line of Lauren's shirt down her chest to the first button. With a quick flick of her fingers, she popped each button open one by one, following behind with kisses and sucking gently on each spot. Bo leaned back and took in Lauren's body with a hungry look. That look turned Lauren on even more, and she could feel herself flush under Bo's gaze. This seemed to encourage Bo because in an instant Bo reached behind Lauren's back, and in a quick flick, she had Lauren's bra off and on the floor. Before Lauren knew what was happening, Bo's mouth was exploring one breast with her mouth and was stroking the other breast with her hand. Bo flicked her tongue over one nipple as she kneaded the other breast. It was sending Lauren over the edge. Her back arched, and she moaned loudly. She wanted more. She wanted so much more, but just then, Bo stopped.

"Wait. What? No." Lauren said dizzily. "Please don't stop."

"Baby, no. I am not stopping. I just want you to start a little." Bo said, as she started undoing her own pants. "You okay with that? Or we could just stop if you want." She said smiling.

"No! Bo, no. I want you so, so badly." Lauren expressed passionately.

With Lauren still strapped down to the table, Bo started taking off her clothes slowly, sensually until she stood naked in front of Lauren. Lauren was going crazy inside. She pulled against the straps. Bo just smiled as she pulled off Lauren's old jeans revealing a particularly sexy pair of blue lace briefs. "Mmm…" Bo moaned, "I like." Bo kissed and sucked quickly along her waist line before running her tongue up her very wet panties. This sent Lauren over the edge. She wanted to put her hands all over Bo now. She felt like she was going to bust if she couldn't touch her soon.

Bo finally gave into Lauren's desire. She slid her body up Lauren's, dragging her breasts across Lauren's damp panties, which only served to make Lauren wetter. Bo continued sliding her body up Lauren's body until her breast was in Lauren's mouth. Lauren aggressively devoured her breast, taking as much as she could in her mouth, sucking, licking, teasing with her tongue. Bo moaned with pleasure in Lauren's ear, making Lauren drip cum across Bo's thigh. Lauren continued to savor the feeling of Bo's supple breasts in her mouth and against her tongue when Bo started to slide up again. Lauren's stomach was full of butterflies. Bo looked down at her with a beautiful combination of affection, concern, and yearning in her eyes and asked, "You sure you are up for this?" Lauren bit the side of her lip and nodded eagerly. She could not put into words how ready she was for this. It had been too long, and she had wanted Bo since the first time she met her.

Bo knelt over Lauren's face. Lauren craned her neck up trying to reach her mouth to Bo's glistening pussy, but Bo was reaching over her head toward her hands. Lauren felt Bo undo the handcuffs. "You've been a good girl." Bo said. "I think you are ready…" Before she could finish the sentence, Lauren grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto her hungry mouth. Bo gasped, as she grabbed Lauren's hair forcing her mouth to go harder and deeper against her wetness. Lauren licked Bo's slit with long, vigorous strokes of her tongue, and then she slowed her pace to excruciatingly slow licks making Bo moan louder and beg for more. Lauren began to focus her efforts on Bo's clit. Lauren started with slow wide circles, teasing out her clitoris and making her breath quicken. As she narrowed her circles, she could feel Bo's clitoris become more pronounced and Bo's thighs clinch tighter, begging for more. Just as Lauren started to gently suck on Bo's clit, she felt Bo lean back and thrust her fingers inside her. Lauren gasped against Bo's slit and pressed her hips up to take in more of Bo's fingers. Lauren began to aggressively suck and lick Bo's clitoris and Bo rhythmically moved her fingers in and out of Lauren. Lauren felt herself drip with pleasure around Bo's fingers, just as she felt Bo's delicious juices drip down her chin as she continued to delight in the taste of her lover. "I want you to cum with me. Okay?" Bo said breathlessly. "God, yes." Lauren replied with her mouth against Bo, unsure how much longer she could wait. Bo smiled down at Lauren and grabbed the back of her head, pushing it firmly against her pussy and said, "Then what are you waiting for?" Lauren sucked and licked with a renewed vigor, making Bo moan with pleasure. Bo moved her fingers aggressively in and out and in again, curling her fingers against Lauren's g-spot, making Lauren scream out against her wetness, begging Bo to let her cum. "Not just yet. Almost there. Don't stop." Bo gasped between moans of pleasure. Lauren sucked on Bo's clit and with one last flick of her tongue, she felt Bo cum down her chin with a scream of pleasure. In almost the same instant, Bo pulled her fingers out, rubbing the clitoris with such expertise Lauren came within seconds.

Her muscles still fluttered as Bo collapsed next to her on the table, both breathing hard. "Damn," said Bo panting, "that was amazing. Doc, you were incredible." Lauren just smiled and rolled toward Bo, putting her head on her shoulder. She might not mind working late nights so much anymore if these were the perks, she thought with a smile.


End file.
